The invention relates to a switching device for controlling at least two motors.
In practice, there are many servo axes that are needed only rarely or are not needed at the same time. Such rarely needed servo axes are, for example, drives for machine (re)configuration that are used, for example, only when changing the product. In the case of other machines, kinetics or safety can prohibit that certain servo axes carry out movements at the same time.
It is known that each motor is provided with its own converter. This results in significant costs.
A conventional servo drive is comprised inter alia of a servo converter with an output stage (power amplifier) and the correlated control electronics, a motor, a position/rotary speed sensor or acceleration sensor as feedback for the motor control, a motor temperature sensor, and an optional holding brake. The sensor is usually mounted directly on the motor shaft. The optional holding brake is generally provided on the motor shaft. Servo converters for one axis and converters for several axes in one housing are known. In any case, each motor has an output stage or a servo converter assigned thereto.